Fortaleza Release
Fortaleza Release is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Powerful turbines hold the floodgates of this massive facility shut. Expose and disable the turbines." Rico is tasked with disabling a hydroelectrical power plant, because it's providing power for the Black Hand. Also, somehow this action is going to help provide electricity to civilians. Walkthrough Get to the dam. You'll need an aircraft to trigger the mission, because the trigger is quite high in the air. There's an artificial peninsula in the middle of the reservoir. On there is a platform with a button. This is an elevator. Push the button. The elevator is deactivated, but this triggers a lot of Black Hands to swarm you. According to Izzy, the elevator needs to be activated from a computer in a nearby building. Kill the few soldiers around the building and hack it. It's easy to wingsuit back to the elevator from here. The elevator will go several stories down to a big room with some scientist-looking guys working at more computers. Use a computer in the middle of the room to open the two blast doors at the sides of the room. There are 2 generators at each of the side rooms. These can easily be destroyed with only the grappler. After taking out the first two, the middle room will activate 2 small machine gun turrets on one of the walls. These shouldn't be a problem if you have a gun. When the other two generators are destroyed, go back to the elevator and let it take you up. Or you could possibly also grapple up. Now you can destroy the 4 turbines. These are spread out in buildings around the reservoir. Each turbine is inside a wall. You'll gave to grapple the middle of them and pull them out with the retractor function. This exposes the red parts that can then be blown up. One easy way is by launching grenades at them from the SW9 Assault Rifle that are used by many of the Black Hand around here. One turbine has some shipping containers in the way and one is behind locked doors. To get to that one, you'll have to dive into the reservoir (lake) and swim straight down. Follow the big yellow pipe. It goes to the same place. Rico can barely hold his breath long enough to get there, so don't go sight seeing. The turbine room has 3 or 4 soldiers in it. Kill them to make your job easier. There's a computer near the door, so there's no need to swim out. The computer opens the door. When the turbines are destroyed, you can grapple and parachute/wingsuit your way to the bottom of the dam. There's a shelter with the last computer. This opens the dam gates and water begins to poor out. Trivia *It makes no realistic sense for the turbines to be located where they are. On real dams they would all be grouped together near the bottom of the dam. *Also, in reality, water would have to always be passing through the dam, otherwise the turbines wouldn't be producing electricity. Gallery Muro Fortaleza.png|Dam before the mission. Fortaleza Release (elevator location).png|Elevator location. Fortaleza Release (activate the elevator from here).png|Activate the elevator from here. Fortaleza Release (room at the bottom of the elevator).png|Room at the bottom of the elevator. Fortaleza Release (wall turret).png|Wall turret. Fortaleza Release (turbine room).png|The one turbine that has to be swam to. Fortaleza Release (turbine pulled out).png|Turbine pulled out. Fortaleza Release (Izzy congratulates).png|Izzy congratulates Rico. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions